The Morning After
by the croc
Summary: Sequel to "A Drunken Romance" and prequel to "Spiked Eggnog." The events the morning after. Drarry Dom!Draco Paranoid!Harry
1. The Morning After

_The Morning After_

_A Sequel to A Drunken Romance_

_Warnings: Dom!Draco, paranoid!Harry. Partly explicate sex, and lots and lots of Drarry. Not for kids._

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowlings and I don't own a thing except this alternate universe story line. _

It was birds chirping, the sun shining, and a very sore ass that Harry woke up to the next morning. At first he felt kind of high (because really he had finally gotten laid and all the frustration that had been building up over the past few months had drained from him but more importantly the man he had been falling in love with for the past years had been the one to take him) and he simply couldn't help the goofy grin that took its rightful place across his lips.

However, then came the realization that said lover had been quite drunk the night before- awesome bed partner or no- and the other side of the bed was only lukewarm and his stomach dropped with his smile.

_He had slept with his drunken roommate._

He felt like a fucking broken record. You know? The kind that skips and skips and skips and- and finally someone bashes it in half because it had stopped at the worst part of the song and it was just so damn annoying that-

_He had slept with his drunken _straight_ roommate._

The ravenet was beginning to feel the signs of a very non-hung-over related headache coming on.

Groaning, he flipped over in bed then realized the sheets smelled like Draco and sex and despite himself as well as his very _rich_ past experience- _he was not a slut!_- he could feel his face grow warm as his cheeks tinged pink.

It was with a far more despairing groan that he realized why exactly the world around him smelled like Draco and it _certainly _wasn't because the man slept there last night though by the indentation in the pillow he did- the ravenet chose to ignore the pluck of hope he felt at that. No, it all came down to the fact that the silky soft sheets and pale green- _"Sea green!" snapped his inner Draco- sea green_ throw were not his own but belonged to the elusive man himself.

So came the realization that he indeed did not know where the snake was and would therefore have to tread quietly out of the den before said snake found a way to poison him in revenge for taking advantage of his rather inebriated state of the night before- _damn broken record!_- or was he already poisoned?! Pausing in his slow shift out of bed- the rustling of the _damn goose feather throw_ was a lost cause, the quietness of said rustling was not- he took a moment to check over his vitals. No, his heart beat was strong, if not quite erratic but that was natural for someone on the precipice of death, and he didn't _feel _any slower than usual- or groggier on that note- though he could've used an untraceable, slow-acting poison. That _would _be more his style and-

Damn it! Now he was being paranoid.

Still though, he once again scanned the room for any signs of life- including poisonous animals- and, finding none, slithered the rest of the way out of bed.

_Really, _Harry scolded himself silently as he tiptoed across the room, making certain not to bump into any expensive furniture and _of course_ pausing at any sound his paranoid mind conjured, _this is seriously stupid!_

It was true, he'd known the man for years and, bloodthirsty or not, he had never raised a hand- _since their school days_-against him. If anything _Harry_ should be angry with _Draco_! After all, Harry had done _everything_ to divert the disastrous- _fucking amazing, worth any pounding or poisoning coming_- night. It had been _Draco_ that had lured him so deviously into bed. So, in essence it wasn't _his_ fault.

A sound from the other side of the rather foreboding- _why had Harry never noticed how _large_ that door was?_- bedroom door paused the ravenet in his footsteps and thoughts and he unconsciously held a breath.

Then there was a turning of the handle and Harry was desperately searching his mind for the pep talk he'd been giving himself earlier and all he could think of in his desperation half born of fear and half of anxiety was _don't sick your snake on me don't sick your snake on me I love you so much I'll do whatever you want just don't poison me..!_

Then the door was open and he was looking into the face of a very messy haired, half-naked, gorgeous, sexy Draco Malfoy and, staring at the lovely six-pack he had always admired from afar, his mind began short-circuiting. It was in that moment that he realized he, himself, was fully naked, had not noticed his vulnerability until that very moment- even as he had made the tip toeing journey across the room-, there was a very tempting window behind him and he was positive the six-floor drop was _very very_ worth giving a chance in the face of the excruciating embarrassment he faced in the _melt-you-into-a-pile-of-goo_ gray eyes of his roommate, and he was most importantly _naked_ in front of his gorgeous _no one could ever compare to, especially not him_ blond roommate.

All he could think to blurt out was, "Don't sick your snake on me!"

He was met with a rather _dirty_ leer that he had only ever seen on the blond's face when he and Zabini were picking up some rather cheap _female_ whores- _he was not a slut!_- and Draco Malfoy was… straight?

When the minutes ticked by and that leer had yet to disappear from the usually smirking, always attractive face and those _gray gray _eyes had yet to complete their own roving journey over the smaller man's own _very bare_ slim figure, Harry could feel his agitation- nervous not angry- growing steadily, he finally snapped. Literally and figuratively.

"I am not a slut!" The combination of the sharp sound and the rather… interesting words were enough to bring his roommate's _gray gray_ eyes back up to eye level with Harry's own cringing paridots (because really, could he not have thought of something smooth like a sultry 'eyes up here' or 'i have a better idea what that mouth could do' or something!).

It was to no surprise and quite a bit of chagrin for the ravenet that amusement replaced that leer. "Really, Potter you could have fooled me…" However, when those pretty gray eyes darkened to something similar to slate, and a rather possessive quality morphed the whimsical amusement into something far more dangerous- _tempting_- it was met with no little amount of surprise- _lust_. "But that time's over. Now that you're mine, I will kill _anyone_ who_ dares_ lay a hand on you."

It was on a punctuation of '_anyone_' that his roommate swept up to him- _even graceful in his state of undress _Harry somehow noticed through the fog of lust that consumed him in the backlash of that _amazingly possessive_ tone- and pulled him bodily to his pale chest, wrapping his larger hands around the tanned slim waist as Harry's own hands automatically flew up to clutch at that broad _gorgeous_ chest.

That_ damned_ blush from earlier found its way across his face once again, this time pinking his whole body as he was pressed _so so provocatively_ against his half clothed blond, _so so naked_ that he could feel the silk of his _lover's _boxers slide against his thighs and cock. "Are-" Embarrassingly enough his voice caught and suddenly he was so damned _vulnerable _and so _laid out there_ it was hard to breathe- it didn't help that the other man was holding him so _tightly_ like he could just flit away if his grip even loosened a bit, "-are you going to use poison?"

Then the spell was broken and he could feel more than hear the laughter that vibrated throughout _his _blond's _gorgeous _body. He found it more intoxicating than any past pleasure caused by any _not important at all_ past lover and he could not help but to laugh along with him though he did not see the comedy in a question about his new boyfriend's choice of murder weapon.

Then he was being swept up in the taller man's arms and deposited on the bed that smelled utterly of _sex and Draco _and the blond was doing that _thing_ with his tongue again and they were both suddenly _so so_ bare and- and before he was swept under in ecstasy he could not help but find jealousy in how _fast_ his best friend-turned-lover's hangover had disappeared (after all it took Harry _at least_ half a day to get rid of the headaches that came with his own hangovers- _especially_ when he drank as much as Draco had had the night before).

He would probably never realize just how much Draco had taken advantage of his naivety and just how _truly_ sober the blond man had been during their first night together.

_That was seriously fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and trust me, I really enjoyed writing it! _

_Anyway, I went for a bit more of a humorous edge on it this time around and of course fluffy! No real drama for Drarry in this fic!_

_Also- the more reviews I get the more likely I am to brainstorm another addition to this universe b/c really those two are seriously adorable!_

_Cheers,_

_Mel_


	2. Authors Note: A third part!

I am officially announcing a third part to this series.

Ha ha! It's gonna be a Christmas special!!!

I'm almost done with it but I'm going to put it out Christmas Eve

b/c that's when the story line takes place

so please look forward to it!!


End file.
